


Finom

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Mentális egészégügyi problémák, Sweet Even Bech Næsheim, Translation, csókolózás, szex említése, Édes Even Bech Næsheim, Összebújós ölelgetés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Isak a legfinomabb, leglágyabb fiú, akit Even ismer.***FORDÍTÁS (Dear ramis, thank you for your permission again!)





	Finom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramis/gifts).
  * A translation of [soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579590) by [ramis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramis/pseuds/ramis). 



> Helló srácok! Ha van valami, amit szeretnétek, ha lefordítanék, csak írjátok meg kommentben, szeretnék olyasmiken dolgozni, amiket ti is szerettek olvasni. Konkrét mű, Tag, párosítás, fandom, akármi, csak írjatok ;). Mindazonáltal remélem, hogy ez tetszeni fog.  
> Jó olvasást!

Hétfő, 2:21

A világ megáll a forgásában, mikor Even vele van.

Nem egyszerűen csak lelassul, nem, falba ütközik és megmered, minden gondolata, ami a feje felett lógott elolvad vagy a matracon fekvő testük közé zuhan, süllyed, süllyed süllyed egészen addig, amíg semmi más nem érződik fontosabbnak, mint Isak duzzadt ajkának íve.

Isak ujjai formákat és betűket rajzolnak a mellkasára. Ő háttal belefészkelődik a párnába - Isak párnájába, az ő párnájába - és hagyja magát elúszni. Nem tölti meg a fejét ezer gondolta a fejét csordulig, mikor együtt vannak. Az elméje nem ködös, zavaros vagy felhős. Ilyenkor előjön a nap.

Talán Isak a nap.

Ölelkeznek az ajtóban, összegabalyodott karokkal, és csókolóznak, alig érintőn először, majd szenvedélyesen, mert egyikük sem tud eleget kapni a másikból, még nem. Even Isak szájába szuszog. A csukott ajtónak nyomja, ujjaival a nyakát és az arcát simogatja és csak nézi.

\- Ne bámulj - nevet Isak, szuszoga az előző csóktól és a tekintete Even ajkain áll meg egy vagy két pillanatra mielőtt ismét megszólal. - Menned kell.

A világ forogni kezd, de csak egy picikét.

Olyan, mintha Isak valamiféle stabilitást biztosítana. És Evennek, akárkinek, aki mindig a két véglet között sodródik, mindig vagy fekete vagy fehér, fent van vagy lent, annyira idegennek és furcsának hat valahol középen megrekedni.

***

Kedd, 21:07

Egy másik dolog Isakkal kapcsolatban az, hogy elfedteti Evennel a saját nevét. Elfeledteti azokat szavakat, amelyekből mondatokat alkothatna és amitet elfelejtett már, hogyan is kell kiejteni, míg minden, amit képes kimondani az "Isak","Szeretlek" és "Akarlak".

Szóval befogja, ráharap Isak alsó ajkára, és hagyja, hogy vándorló kezei beszéljenek helyette. Ujjai a fiú kócos haján futnak át és mosolyog azon ahogyan Isak álla leesik, amikor erősebben húzza meg a fürtöket, erősebben és még erősebben, amíg a fiú feje hátracsuklik és felnyög. Even magába szívja a látványt és megrázza a fejét, mint hitetlenségében mint imádatában, mert Isak - _Egek_ Isak annyira gyöyörű és finom.

A legfinomabb fiú, akit ismer.

Hüvelykujját a csípőcsontjának nyomva tartja egy helyben szerelmét miközben ki és be lök a testébe, a ziháló légzésük ritmusára. Nézi, ahogyan Isak felpillant rá, a szeme vadul ragyog a hosszú szempillái alatt és Even nevét nyöszörgi (ami az ő szájából mindig úgy hangzik, mint egy ima) és akkor a világ legédesebb fiúja közéjük élvez.

Even nem alszik utána, de nem is gondolkodik. Számolja a repedéseket a mennyezeten és hallgatja Isak halk szuszogását.

***

Szerda, 14:12

Megcsókolja őt a tesiöltözőben, annak ellenére, hogy a szíve olyan erősen dörömböl, hogy fél, hogy áttöri a bordáit. Megcsókolja őt, majd az éjszakát háttal a kádnak vetve a WC fölé görnyedve tölti, mert Isak nem akar mntálisan beteg embereket az életébe.

***

Csütörtök, 00:42

\- Jól vagy? - a telefonon keresztül Isak hangja duruzsol a fülébe és egy percet rá kell szánnia, hogy eldöntse, igazi-e a hang, vagy sem.

A fürdőben korom sötét van és minden valótlannak érződik, a hányás émelyítő szaga, még a saját, torkában dobogó szíve is, még _Isak_ is.

Érzéketlen, zsibbadat kezekkel felnyúl és rángatni kezdi a pólója nyakát, amíg már nem érzi úgy, hogy megfojtja. Úgy hiszi, hogy a tüdeje össze fog esni, ha nem veszik le most azonnal, de az agya nem tud együtműködni a kezeivel és Isak csak beszél hozzá, de ő víz alatt van, és Isak pedig messze, és _nem hall semmit_.

Even keresztül hajítja a telefont a szobán és az arcát a hideg, kemény padlónak nyomja. Alig hallja meg a lépteket, de mikor meghallja, a mellkasa még jobban összeszorul, azonnal felismeri őt. A tüdeje még jobban ég.

\- Nyitva hagytad az ajtót - mondja Isak, mintha most ez számítana. Az arca ki van pirulva és kapkodja a levegőt. Még így is gyönyörű.

A keze tétován érinte Event, mintha nem lenne biztos, hogy az érintése nem töri majd őt darabokra. Leül háttal a kádnak és Even fejét az ölébe húzza, egy karját köré fonja és úgy öleli magához.

És a világ megáll. Ahogyan mindig.

Ujjaival Isak a hajával játszik, amíg ő álomba nem merül.

Reggel reggelit keszít Evennek és azt mondja, hogy vele marad, és hogy nem kell suliba menniük. Összebújnak a kanepén és filmeket néznek, meg nagyon rossz valóságshow-kat, amiket amennyire csak lehet, kifiguráznak, amíg a hasuk nem kezd fájni a nevetéstől és ahogyan közel vannak Even érzi Isak lehelletét a nyakán.

***

Péntek, 14:00

Pénteken bemennek iskolába, mert Even azt mondja, hogy jól van. Nem mondja meg, hogy amikor túl sokáig bent marad az épületben akkor úgy érzi, hogy a falak köré záródnak, hogy a falak közelednek felé, hogy a feje súlya alatt, amely túlságosan tele van gondolatokkal, üvöltenek fájdalmukban a csontjai.

Even sokat beszél aznap, a beszéde összefüggéstelen és nagyon gyors, mert minnél gyorsabban beszél, annál gyorsabban fogja látni Isakot. Az iskolában pattogós léptekkel járkál, folyamatosan a szőke hajfürtöket vagy egy snapbacket keres, és amikor az osztálytermet bevilágítja a néha előbújó nap arra gondol, hogy talán Isak sétált be.

***

Szombat, 19:36

Isak fejjel a vállába kuckózott és a laptopjából pedig NAS-tól szól az _Illmatic_ , mert Isak azt mondta, hogy az Evenre emlékezteti és minden, ami rá emlékezteti segít neki, hogy jobban aludjon. Azt is mondta, hogy három napja nem tudott aludni, de most a szemhélyai nehezek és többé már nem számítanak a körülmények.

\- Hé - motyogja Isak és orrát Even mellkasának dörgöli. - Vigyázni fogok rád.

Even nem tudja, mit válaszoljon, csak szorosabban öleli magához válaszként. Nem számít arra, hogy Isak fölé kerekedik, két combjával átkraolja a csípőjét, de nem is panaszkodik miatta.

\- Oké? - kérdezi és Even pulcsijának nyakát arrébb húzva beletemeti az arcát a fiú nyakába. A hangja lágy és finom, pont, mint ő, ahogyan tovább beszél. "Amikor kék a függöny és akkor is a sárga, tudd, hogy én mindig vigyázni fogok rád."

A szívverésük egyként dobol és egy pillanatra ez minden, amire Even gondolni képes.

Ujjaival Isak állát finoman felemeli és a szemében keres valamit, bármi mást a komolyságon kívül, de nem találja. Az ajkaik egy lágy csókban találkoznak és Even csak remélni tudja, hogy ez elmondja Isaknak azt, hogy ő is vigyázni fog rá.

***

Vasárnap, 2:19

Isakról, aki fülig pirul, mikor kínosan érzi magát, aki ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy nem csikis, de igazából az, aki jobb hallgatóság mint beszélő, de ha megszólal, az egész világ megáll, hogy hallhassa őt. Isakról szólna, aki a szemeivel mosolyog, aki mindig úgy érinti meg Event, mintha megpróbálná megérteni, miért is olyan jó érzés, mint amilyen, aki mindig az örökkévalóságra gondol, de sosem a halálra.

Az lenne a címe, hogy "A fiú, aki nem tudta visszatania lélegzetét a víz alatt" vagy "A fiú, aki úgy csókol, mintha nem lenne holnap" vagy "A fiú, aki maga az otthon".


End file.
